


The Sentinel Goes Hawaiian

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wouldn't want to picture Jim in Hawaii?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinel Goes Hawaiian

The Sentinel Goes Hawaiian--gena

The key weighted 3000 pounds, of that James Ellison was positive. Why else would it be taking him so long to fit it into the lock and turn it? He would have asked his partner, but Sandburg had conked out in the elevator and was now a boneless mass draped heavily across his shoulder like some hairy albatross. By the time he finally got the door open and them inside Ellison shook with fatigue. "Chief? Blair, go to bed." His partner stirred, an incoherent sound issued from his lips but with a gentle shove in the right direction Sandburg tottered towards the small room he'd occupied for over three years. 

Jim set the locks, and managed to check all the windows without collapsing. He had one foot on the stair tread which would lead him to the heavenly expanse of his mattress when he heard a thud followed by the tinkle of shattering glass. "Sandburg!" He mustered his strength, hauling his gun from its holster and barreled into his friend's room. Blair sat on the floor, one shoe off the other clutched in his hand. Glass sparkled like diamonds all around him and water made a golden pool on the floor as it dripped off the bed frame. 

"Jim?" Blair asked and Ellison realized his partner had no clue as to what had just happened. 

"It's okay, Chief," Jim said gently. He pulled Blair to his feet. The mattress was drenched. "Looks like you wet the bed even before you got in it, Chief," he said waving a hand towards the mess.

"Huh?"

Jim shook his head and, guiding Blair out of the ocean of glass slivers he could see, he led him up to his own bed. The stairs had grown much steeper in the three nights they had been on stakeout and it was only through sheer strength of will that Jim was able to get them safely up to his bed. He propped Blair up with one hand, using the other to strip him of two outer shirts, shoes and jeans. He tumbled his partner onto the bed and under the covers, removed his own clothes down to undershorts and crawled in beside him. Sharing with Blair proved to be a unique experience, Jim took great comfort in the warmth and familiar scent of his friend. Without really realizing what he was doing, Ellison slipped his arms around Blair and fell into a deep sleep.

He woke to lips on his cheek followed shortly by the unmistakably sticky feeling of drool. "Sandburg!" he growled and shoved at the inert form pillowed on his shoulder. One arm was pinned beneath Sandburg and had gone completely numb from the weight and the movement sent pins and needles screaming up from his fingertips. Blair mumbled something but even with sentinel hearing Jim couldn't make it out. He poked the nearest bit of skin he could reach, "Chief! You're drooling like a Cocker Spaniel."

"'s s'pud, Jim," Blair said, "no dogs 'n side." He burrowed closer, his hair fanning out over Jim's face like a veil. Ellison went to push him off, rolling Blair onto his back and leaning over him. Sunlight fell across Sandburg's face, lending blue to the beard shadowed chin, and gold to the smooth flesh of his cheeks. Something caught in Jim's throat, a tightness he'd felt before but pushed away for fear of losing a friendship he knew he would die to keep. Blair was so beautiful. His lips, sleepily parted, looked inviting, his lashes lay dark beneath his eyes. Ellison lifted a hand, one finger tracing the velvet curve of Blair's brow, and smiled into the blue eyes which fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered, all thoughts of drool and numbness long gone.

"Mmmm, Jim," Blair said, smiling, and in that unguarded instant Jim saw everything he felt for his partner reflected back at him. Sandburg must have seen it too, his smile grew even more gentle and he leaned up, catching Jim by surprise. Blair kissed him. Three years, eight months, four days and twenty seven minutes after first laying eyes on the whirling dervish he called friend, Blair kissed him. Jim hung on for dear life as the world tilted and twisted beneath him. Blair's mouth felt hot and hard, soft and wet. He could taste the salami sandwich the kid had eaten in the truck the night before and the stubble of his whiskers felt like someone using a garden rake against his chin.

"Much better than a puppy," Ellison whispered, "and almost housebroken."

"Are you going to keep talking?" Blair asked, kissing the curve of his throat until Jim didn't think he had the power to speak anymore. "I'm the talker in this partnership but I will pay you to shut up." He fumbled on the nightstand for his wallet and finally withdrew a crumpled dollar bill. "Here, now be quiet and make love to me." 

They made love, Jim feeling like someone had plugged his body into an electrical socket and turned it on. Blair fulfilled every fantasy, being at once gentle and pliant, the next moment fiery and forceful. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he whispered as they clung to each other, drowsy and sated, heavy with exhaustion and on the very edge of sleep. When the alarm went off two hours later they lay tangled in sweat drenched sheets, their bodies bearing marks of domination and possession. Jim pushed himself up onto one elbow and slapped at the ringing alarm. It was only then that he realized it was the phone. "Ellison," he croaked into the receiver.

"Jim, great, you're awake."

"Yes, Sir," he said, sighing, "the phone usually wakes me."

Banks chose to ignore the remark and plowed on, his voice filled with good humor. "Look, this is short notice, but I've pulled some big strings and found a way to make all that overtime up to you. A slot to attend the Police Procedure Congress opened up and I talked Chief Warren into letting you go with me. One week in beautiful Honolulu, Hawaii all expenses paid!"

"Uh, thanks, sir, that's great." Jim smoothed a stray curl away from Blair's cheek and gazed down at him. "When do I go."

"Three o'clock," Banks said. "I'll swing by and drive you to the airport."

"What!" Jim sat up, dragging the sheet off Blair. "I can't go! I just - " he glanced down at the sight of his gorgeous lover spread out beside him and gulped. "I just can't go right now." He slammed down the phone, leaning into the arms which went around him.

"What is it, Jim?" Blair asked. "What's wrong?"

"Simon wants -" He paused, taking a deep breath. "He wants me to attend the PPC in Honolulu."

"Wow! That is so cool," Blair said grinning up at him. "Man! I wish I didn't have so much to do, I'd go with you."

"Chief," Jim said, "he wants me to go today! At three!"

"Shit! We gotta get you packed!" Blair scrambled from the bed, his naked flesh looking golden in the morning light. He started opening drawers, pulling shirts and trousers out and tossing them on the bed. "It's for a week, right? You'll need at least -"

"Sandburg!" Jim's shout stopped him, Blair stood looking at him. "I'm not going." Jim, rising to his knees, wrapped his arms around Blair's shoulders and kissed him gently. "I'm not leaving you."

"Are you crazy?" Blair asked. "Jim, this is like an amazing opportunity. You'll have a great time; relax, swim, surf, look at girls in bikinis. What's stopping you?"

Ellison opened his mouth but words failed him. He stared at his lover for a full minute before he said, "you - you want me to go? What about," he looked at the mess his bed had become, evidence of the wild passion between them.

"Jim, we can pick up where we left off when you get back. It's not like you'll be gone forever."

Jim closed his eyes, fists clenched at his sides. "Fine," he snapped and grabbed the shirt in Blair's hand. "Just forget this happened, Chief." Without another word he threw whatever he could find in the way of clothing into the suitcase, gathered up something to wear to the station and stormed down the stairs. 

"Jim? Hey, Jim! Come on," Blair's voice followed him into the bathroom. Ellison showered, dressed, hefted his case and left, ignoring his lover. At the station he found Simon Banks in his office, a frown marring the smooth skin of his dark face.

"Well, I've got Connor thinking this was some ploy to get her alone, but she's agreed to fill in for you," Simon said by way of greeting. "God, I bet she's packing a thong!"

"I want to go," Jim said. He stood at attention, looking at the fishing print over his captain's head but seeing the completely bewildered expression on Sandburg's face. Blair honestly had no idea why he didn't want to go. Was what had passed between them merely a diversion for him? Had he been wrong in believing Blair cared as much for him as he did for Blair? 

"You want to go?' Simon's voice had an edge to it that drew Jim's attention. He took a step back from the scowling figure staring at him. "You want to go? I just spent the morning convincing Connor that no one would think it was anything other than strictly business and now you want to go?"

"Yes, Sir."

Simon squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing at his temple for a moment. "Okay, fine. I'll arrange it. Just - get out of here."

@@@@@

He trailed Banks and Connor like a malevolent shadow, their bickering merely part of the mindless noise he chose to ignore. Jim used his senses, letting them keep him heading the right way and not collide with unsuspecting people - people who's lives were not the endless barren future he pictured for himself. Now that the anger had burned away, he felt only empty and sad, a lifeless husk blown hither and yon by forces he couldn't control. Blair's face floated before his eyes and for the first time Jim let himself see the real joy which had been in his lover's expression. He knew that joy had been for him, Blair's only thought that he needed a vacation and had long wanted to visit the Oahu. But still, it felt like betrayal, to allow themselves to be torn apart after all the time it had taken to get together and for what? For a week surfing the pristine waters of Waikiki, strolling the white sands and sitting through some of the most amazing sunsets known to man?

"Is he going to be like this the whole trip?" Connor's voice floated back to him and Jim noticed they'd reached the jetway. He handed over his ticket, still following Banks and the Australian Inspector. 

Whispering, Simon said, "Come on Megan, he's just a little upset right now. He and Sandburg finally," he shot a quick glance back at Jim, "you know."

Connor stopped, eyes wide as the grin which broke over his face. "'bout bloody time, mate!" She punched Ellison's shoulder. "I'm surprised the little rascal would let you leave like this........what?" She frowned at Banks but his attempt to shut her up had been too late. Jim blanched, brushed passed them and found his seat. Baggage carts buzzed around the belly of the plane like flies and for a long time he just watched them, not taking any notice of his fellow passengers. It wasn't until a wave of flowery perfume engulfed him that Ellison realized he had a seat mate. Late twenties, raven black hair, porcelain skin and eyes the color of moss, she set out to dazzle him with a radiant smile.

"Hi, I'm Abby." Her voice was velvety smooth and her hand when she held it out, slim and pale. She put everything she had into her opening but it bounced off Jim like a brick. 

"Jim." He tried to be polite but just breathing took a lot of effort. She eyed him for a long moment, her gaze taking in his down-turned mouth, the dull eyes.

"So what's her name?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you just broke up with," Abby said. "You've got all the signs."

"That obvious, huh?" Jim reluctantly questioned. Abby remained silent, but he could feel the weight of her sympathetic gaze. One part of him wanted to just lick his wounds in peace, to just accept that he'd been wrong again, that Blair didn't love him the way he loved Blair. Abby's hand, cool and soft, covered his, squeezing just a little and that other part of him, the one which wanted everyone in the world to know this was all Sandburg's fault, took over. "It happened so fast, I mean we'd lived together for three years and then BOOM he's in my bed." Remembering the warm glide of Blair's skin against his, a flush climbed Jim's cheeks and he ducked his head. "It was just - and then," he took a deep breath, the memory of that morning all he could see, "he handed over the money and then it was like no big deal to him."

He turned to Abby and saw that her lovely eyes seemed filled with genuine distress and concern. Her hand patted his. "That's - oh! But it's not your fault, remember that." She nodded at him, "these things happen, I mean not to me, but I've heard about guys who - you know. You will get through it and it will make you stronger, you've got to believe that." Jim managed a smile. She wasn't making a lot of sense and he tuned out most of what she was saying as images of Blair - practically glowing with pleasure, danced through his brain. "You don't make a practice of it, do you? It's not like you go out looking or anything?"

"What? Sorry Abby, I wasn't listening." Jim looked up towards where Simon and Megan were chatting with an outrageous couple decked out in a Hawaiian shirt and Muu-Muu. "Looks like they've already latched onto a pair of weirdos."

Abby followed his gaze and sighed. "Those weirdos are my parents." 

"Sorry."

"Not half as sorry as I usually am," Abby confided. "Dad is a captain with the police department in Lincoln, Nebraska and mom use to work dispatch. We're all heading for the PPC in Honolulu."

Ellison nodded, "I'm with the Cascade, Washington police, so are my friends." 

Abby shook her head but her gaze swept the interior, a calculating set on her lips. "Well, no use in being a stick in the mud this trip, Jim. You just need to climb back onto a different horse," she spoke absently, still looking around. "There," Abby pointed to a group of casually clad men and women. They were talking easily, obviously excited about being on their way to Hawaii. One of the men, a slim athletic looking guy with dark hair and a charming smile, caught her eyes. He elbowed the man next to him and the whole group headed towards Jim and Abby. As they neared, Jim was startled to recognize Eddie Horner, the star of Police Beat, his favorite cop show. Every Tuesday night, he and Blair would race home just to watch Detective Colt Diamond keep the peace in fictional Wolf, Oregon.

Horner leaned over the seat in front of them, his gaze friendly and interested as it wandered over Abby's cleavage and not changing when it met Jim's. It could have been a trick of the light but just for a second they were Blair's eyes - full of mischievous good humor. "Hi," Horner purred and his voice carried the same light tone which shone in his eyes, "I'm Eddie Horner." The other guys in the group edged closer, eyes devouring Abby but Jim noticed Eddie split his interest between the two of them. A tingle ran down his spine but it reminded him of Blair's curls doing the same thing and a black curtain of despair fell over his world again. "This motley crew works Vice in Chicago." Horner introduced them, "Wally, Larry, Judge, Barbara Jo and Dee Dee."

"Oh goodness," Abby chirped brightly, "you must be heading for the PCC. My parents are attending as well!" She took a deep breath, assets displayed perfectly. "I'm Abby Stewart."

Horner turned to Jim, one brow raised in question and Jim said, "Jim Ellison. I'm attending the PPC, too." 

"It is a small world. I'm giving a talk on media relations." Horner said, smiling, "I think I'm going to like Hawaii more than I thought." 

"Why, Mr. Horner," Abby cooed, "you're enough to make a girl blush."

"How 'bout a guy?" Horner asked and Jim felt a laugh rise within him, despite his unhappiness. 

"You're wasting your time on him," Abby cut in, "he's -"

Just then the landing announcement came over the speaker and the attendant asked everyone to return to their seats. "I guess I'll see you around," Eddie said. He winked at Abby then Jim, "both of you." Jim stared out at the blue sky again, wondering how he'd survive the week and what would happen once he returned to Cascade. 

@@@@

Megan's hair sparked flashes of blue/gray as the setting sun dipped low in the sky and Simon didn't think he'd ever seen anything more lovely. They sat on the hotel patio, looking out over the water and enjoying the balmy breeze which played across their skin. Paradise - Hawaii was just as every travel brochure had every boasted and Simon felt blessed to be sharing it with this woman. He'd longed for some romantic setting, something other than the drizzling skies and rampant gunshots of Cascade but now that they were there he couldn't find the words. Banks toyed with the tiny umbrella in his drink and cleared his throat. Megan looked up expectantly, her smile encouraging and every word seemed to dry up and blow away. 

"It's so beautiful," Connor finally said when Simon merely continued staring. He nodded, silently cursing his own inability to think. Banks cast around for something, anything, to break the awkward tension and caught sight of Jim Ellison over Megan's right shoulder. The big detective had found a chair just inside the lobby, far away from the sun and sand. He had a book propped on his lap and an expression condemned men usually wore. As Simon watched, the raven haired beauty who'd sat next to Ellison on the plane called out to him, laughing. Jim shook his head, waving her and the rambunctious group dogging her heels off. They disappeared down the shore, their voices ringing over the crashing of the waves. 

"Damn," Simon swore. "this is utterly ridiculous!" He shot to his feet and stormed off towards his friend. Megan stared after him, her drink forgotten, her expression completely bewildered. "Jim! What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

Ellison held up the book. "Reading, Sir."

"Are you crazy? I take that back, I know you are," Banks growled. He gestured towards the beach and the group wandering along it. "Why don't you go have some fun? You should get in the water, go surfing - something - anything but this."

"I don't want to surf, Simon," Jim said quietly. He looked out over the water, it looked crimson, as if the setting sun had left it ablaze. "That's the same ocean Blair can see," he said even more softly. "I think I'll go in," Jim said after a minute and closed his book.

Banks watched him go. "Of all the stubborn - well, two can play this game." He marched into the hotel and picked up the phone. "I'd like to make a credit card call to Cacade, Washington. Yes, it is the most dangerous - look, just get me this number." 

A listless voice answered on the fifth ring. "Yeah?"

"Sandburg, get your ass over here."

"Simon? Blair's confusion sounded loud and clear over the phone. Banks could picture him, thick eyebrows drawn almost together as his mind began racing, scraping his hair back with one hand and clutching the phone with the other. "What's wrong? Oh god, is it Jim?"

"Yes, but not like you think," Simon was quick to assure him. "He's miserable. He's like this giant black hole sucking the fun out of our trip."

Blair managed a shaky laugh, his relief evident, "that's my Jim."

"Blair, really," Simon said with all sincerity, "I've never seen him like this."

There was silence on the other end for the span of a heartbeat then a faint, "me, too."

"Well, then come on. I'll wire the money, come as soon as you can." Banks hung up, whistling. He saw Megan coming towards him and suddenly all the words fell into place. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Hand in hand they made their way along the sandy shore, waves crashing over their feet as the moon rose.

@@@@

Jim stood on the balcony. He could see for miles, the rising moon as good as a spotlight for his sensitive vision. All around the resort couples wandered hand in hand along the shore or among the palms. He spotted Megan and Simon down on the beach and when they kissed he couldn't help but smile. What he wouldn't give to be able to stroll along the sand with Blair like that. A familiar pang hit him, unlike the anger which had gripped him for hours, this was the old feeling of regret that he'd let his fear hurt Blair. When he thought back to that morning, he knew the light in Sandburg's eyes had been pure joy - for him. He'd been working double shifts, his senses had gone haywire from the strain and exhaustion, and his temper had been frazzled by red-tape and slick lawyers. He needed a break and this trip was exactly the right thing to bring it. 

Ellison closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet, palm scented air and let the sound of the ocean carry him away. He knew he hadn't zoned but when a knock on the door startled him, he was shocked to find half an hour had passed as he stood unmoving. Jim opened the door and Abby Stewart breezed inside. "We're all heading down to the Moana Club for a bite of supper and some dancing. You up for it, Jim?" 

"Thanks, but no," Jim said slowly. "I think I'd drag the mood down."

Abby's dark brows drew together, "no you won't! It'll be fun. Come on, Jim. I saw the look Eddie Horner was giving you on the plane and I'm still inviting you. I don't often invite my competition, you know."

Ellison smiled, saying, "a nice offer but -"

"He's not your "Chief"," Abby finished for him.

"No, he's not."

"Well, there's still Barbara Jo and Dee Dee." Jim thought about it a moment but shook his head. "Okay," she said and left. After she'd gone, Jim returned to the window. He could feel the knot of anger within him loosening under the delicate finger's of Hawaii's beauty. It was such a magnificent place, balmy, fragrant and almost perfect. Hiding away wasn't doing any good, Blair had really wanted him to be happy and being miserable wasn't serving any purpose at all. Down below he saw Simon and Megan crossing the courtyard towards the lobby entrance and when he caught the faint smell of cigar smoke Jim realized Simon had purposely cut short his romantic rendezvous with Connor to talk to him. To make it up to his captain, he waited until Simon knocked before opening the door. "Sir?"

Banks stepped inside, cigar firmly clamped in his mouth, a grave look on his face. "How long are you going to hole up like this, Jim? I pulled every string I could to get you here because I know you need it, but you're just being foolish."

"You're right, Simon," Jim said and had the pleasure of watching Simon Banks nearly swallow his cigar. 

"I am?"

"You are," Jim assure him. "Abby and some of the Lincoln Vice crew are heading to the Moana, why don't you, me and Megan join them?"

@@@@

Abby Stewart surveyed her world and found it perfect. She had the guys lusting after her and the girls envying her. She bestowed a dazzling smile on Eddie Horner and leaned closer as he attempted to speak over the music. "Jim's not coming?"

"Jim?" She recoiled slightly then turned on the charm. "Oh, no. He's just not the party type. We only met on the plane but I could tell he's much more of a loner than a joiner. Such a darling man, too. I don't think wild horses could drag him down here."

Eddie grinned, his gaze riveted over her shoulder. "Well, something did." Jim said something to the couple he'd entered with and headed over towards Abby and the others.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Jim slid into the seat next to Eddie, the others welcoming him with smiles and good-natured ribbing. Abby's glare bounced off Eddie's open leer and before he knew it Jim found himself actually having a good time. Wally, Larry and Judge told tales of each other's adventures undercover while Barbara Jo and Dee Dee peppered Eddie with questions about his celebrity friends. Jim had never really tried to be the center of attention, with Sandburg around it was impossible anyway, but this group seemed to hang on his every word and look at him with interest. He realized after a few minutes that his stories were all about Blair and that his feelings for his lover were what held them spellbound. 

Only Abby, who didn't share an interest in law enforcement outside of thinking her parents could have done better for a career, seemed immune to the cheerful companionship. She simmered with impatience, watching the dance floor for a long time until finally she stopped their shop talk with an imperious , "I want to dance!" She jumped to her feet, holding her hand out towards Eddie but Judge proved too quick.

"Too slow, Actor," Judge crowed as he swooped in and took her hand. To Abby he said, "at home they call me Fred," and dragged her out among the crowd.

"Yeah," Wally confirmed as he and Barbara Jo followed them, "because he dances like Fred Flintstone!" Larry squired Dee Dee onto the dance floor with a flourish. 

"Gee, it's been a long time since I was a wallflower," Eddie said with a laugh. He half turned in his seat, knee up and brushing Jim's thigh. It felt nice and Ellison smiled. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," Jim admitted. "Great music though. I played drums in college with a small group." Horner's grin grew wide. 

"You're kidding? I did, too. This is too cool." He snatched Jim's hand, his fingers warm and firm and tugged Ellison to his feet. Before he knew it, Jim was up on the stage and Eddie was whispering to one of the guys in the band. A moment later the song ended and the lead singer was conferring with his mates. There was a murmured sound of agreement.

"We've got a treat for you," the singer announced. "Eddie Horner from the hit TV show Police Beat and real life Detective, James Ellison, are joining us for a number."

"No way," Jim hissed but it was too late. He was soon crunched up behind the kit with Eddie, and a set of sticks thrust into his hands. For a wild second Jim didn't think he could do it but then something inside him clicked over, he looked out over the sea of faces and heard them whispering to each other. "One, two, three, four," he shouted, cracking his sticks together high over his head and fell into the music. They played old rock n roll, and Jim pounded the skins until sweat streamed from every pore. Eddie faded fast, nowhere near as good a drummer as Ellison but he stayed close, face practically glowing as he watched. Jim could have played for hours, days maybe, fueled by the shouts and applause but eventually the Moana Club had to close. Jim left with the band's undying admiration, the crowd's adulation and Eddie Horner's arm around his shoulder. 

"That was quite a performance," Abby snapped. Eddie and the Chicago cops had gotten out on a lower floor, leaving them to ride the rest of the way alone. "Are there any other hidden talents I should know about?"

Jim laughed, "no. That's my one and only." 

@@@@

"My one and only my ass," Abby snarled. Sunlight had turned everything golden but a black cloud hung over the space on the beach where she and the other two girls sat. Eddie and the other guys were lounging around a catamaran nearby, their gaze glued to the ocean. Waves were breaking fast and a sense of excitement filled the air. They could see Jim Ellison, his magnificent body glistening with water, waiting out beyond the breakers. Suddenly a huge wave approached and all the figures on their boards began paddling in towards the shore. A few tried too early and went down, but Jim and several others caught the wave. It curled, forming a tube and Elliosn shot inside, a dark shape behind a shimmering silver/blue curtain. For a long time he remained hidden and then, just as suddenly appeared, gliding across the foot of the enormous wave, one hand slicing a trail as he shifted around the end. The whole thing collapsed, sending spray and surfers in all directions, but Ellison rode its force all the way to sand. 

"We've got to try this," Eddie said. 

"Yeah, oh yeah," Wally agreed. 

"Anyone coming out with me?" Jim asked as he planted his board in the sand. 

"We're all trying," Judge told him. 

"Not me." Abby's black look dared them all to change her mind.

"It's going to be a blast," Judge coaxed.

"She's terrified of the water," Barbara whispered none too quietly. So in the end only the guys headed out. Judge didn't make it beyond paddling out and Wally slipped off the nose. Larry hung on but ended up eating sand as a wave crashed over him. Eddie caught a respectable wave and rode it for several minutes but veered into Jim's path and a moment later they collided. Tossed into the air, Jim felt Horner smack against his board through his ankle tether. He followed it along underwater until he reached the actor and pulled him to the surface.

"Whooo-hooo," Eddie shouted, grinning from ear to ear despite the water he was spitting out. "What a rush! That's the coolest thing I've every done."

"Drowning?" Jim headed in towards shore, strong strokes eating the distance. He was slicking water off his face when Eddie stumbled out and sank to his knees beside him. "You look like a drowned rat," Jim told him.

"And you look like some male Venus just risen from the sea." Eddie's eyes sparkled, his gaze dropped to Jim's mouth and before he knew it Horner's own mouth had captured his. It felt soft and welcoming and nice but it wasn't the mouth he desired.

"At least you're not moping around."

Jim shook his head, shocked by the voice which had seemingly come from Eddie's mouth. It sounded like Blair. He looked at Horner but Eddie was staring at a shadowy shape behind them. Jim turned and looked into the snapping eyes of his lover. Blair's hands were fists at his side, his mouth a thin slit. "Oh, sorry," he gritted out, "I thought you were someone else." With that he turned on his heel and walked away, sand flying in his wake.

"Where were we," Eddie said and touched Jim's cheek. "Ah, yes, I remember."

"No, this isn't a good idea, Eddie. Sorry." Jim rose, racing along the sand in the direction Blair had gone. He could see him, could hear the muted hammering of his lover's heart and it made him run faster. "Sandburg! Damnit," he shouted and caught Blair's arm just before he reached the hotel's entrance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Blair looked taken aback for a second then his face twisted, "I came over here to work things out. I guess I'm too stupid to recognize the brush off when I get it."

"Brush off? You're the one who wanted me to go," Jim pointed out.

"I thought a change of scenery would be good for you." He looked over Jim's shoulder, to where Eddie was coming along the beach. "I guess it's done you a world of good. Go back to your fake cop, I'm planning on having some fun as long as I'm here."

"Fat chance!" Jim shouted after him and turned to meet Eddie.

@@@

The hotel restaurant buzzed with quiet conversation. Jim amused himself by eavesdropping as the Chicago cops and Eddie talked, adding a unintelligible grunt when they called for his opinion. He could feel the muscles in his arms and legs trembling with exhaustion and his back felt as if someone had used sandpaper on it instead of sunscreen. He would have liked nothing better than to go back to his room and lie in the dark but he'd thought Sandburg might show himself here. "Where's Abby?" Dee Dee wondered.

"Oh, there she is. Oooh," Barbara cooed, "who's that with her?" Jim didn't have to turn, he knew Blair had just entered the room because every sense had focused itself on him. His trousers felt too tight as the scent of his lover reached him. 

"Hi, everyone! This is Blair. Isn't he gorgeous," Abby gushed. "Blair this is the gang." 

"Isn't he the guy from the beach?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jim made a show of leaning close to Eddie to whisper in his ear just as Blair did the same to Abby. All through dinner, Jim could barely contain himself; he wanted to smash Blair for flirting with Abby but another part of him wanted to fling himself at Blair's feet and beg forgiveness. In the end he flirted with Eddie, shocking the actor with a sizzling kiss while Blair looked on and stewed. Horner was a real charmer, spinning yards about Hollywood types, flattering Jim with offers to get him into movies and all the while, rubbing one hand along the inside of his thigh. 

Jim never saw his boss, Simon Banks, catch Sandburg's eye. He didn't notice when Blair slipped away for a moment and met the captain outside in the hall. All his attention had fixed on the fingers working at the zipper on the front of his trousers and how he would explain this if this room full of cops caught wind of what was going on. In the hallway, as close to a small noisy fan as they could get, Banks demanded, "you're suppose to be making Jim happy, not clinging to that woman!"

"I guess you should have checked with Jim first to see if he really was unhappy," Blair said. "He looks pretty happy with his actor buddy." Sandburg shook his head. "I know Jim's your friend, but what's between us - well, it's something we have to work out. Sorry, Simon." He walked back into the dining room leaving Simon staring after him.

"I hate them both," Simon said to no one and headed back to Megan. 

@@@

The next morning, they'd arranged to try ski jumping. Jim eyed the ramp nervously, wondering just why the hell he'd agreed to this. "Oh! It looks dangerous," Abby said and he remembered why he'd been determined to do it. Abby clung to Blair like a limpet, her red nails leaving marks on his biceps as she stayed as far away from the edge of the floating dock as possible. The others were also looking slightly less sure about attempting something so risky. "Oh come on," Jim said, "this'll be a piece of cake." They didn't look convinced. "Eddie, you're always wanting to try new things."

"My - uh, contract says nothing too dangerous, Jim," the actor stammered.

"Jim, be glad no one's going to take you up on this," Blair said, "or else you'd really have to do it." His expression was both relieved and annoyed and it stirred the anger which had been cooling like a stiff breeze. Ellison bent down, snapped the skis into place and sat on the edge of the dock.

"Fuck this," he said and whistled loud and long. The speedboat took off, the line tightened and he was flying over the water. He'd skied plenty of times, every summer they'd spent months at a lake cabin and he and Stephen were very good at the sport. But he'd never taken a jump and as the boat circled around Jim knew he really didn't want to do it. Casting his sight out, Jim found the smoothest place on the ramp, he braced himself for the jarring force of the take off and readied himself for the landing. It was like hitting a wall, the water slammed into him, flipping him hard. One ski cracked him hard across the shoulder, numbing his arm all the way to the fingers. He gasped and swallowed salty water, choking as it burned his throat. He could hear a faint whirring sound but the pain in his arm had radiated up to his temples and it was all Jim could do to stay afloat in his life vest. 

"Jim! Jim!" Blair's voice reached him an instant before Sandburg's arms closed around him. "Easy, Jim. I've got you." He gasped again when Eddie grabbed his vest and reeled him in to the boat but then Blair was beside him and the others were crowding close. He closed his eyes, letting Blair take care of his pain, leaning against his guide as Sandburg eased his vest off and probed the injury. "Just bruised," Blair declared. Jim refused a doctor and insisted they finish the day as planned, cruising around in a rented sailboat. Larry took the helm, handling the boat smoothly but when he turned it towards the open sea, Jim felt a flash of pure panic. 

"Look at Diamond Head over there." Blair's voice drove his panic away, and Jim turned, almost against his will. Sandburg sat beside Abby, smiling at her, and a mountain of loss seemed to crash down on him, crushing his spirit. He surged to his feet, desperate to escape but with nowhere to go. Jim picked his way nimbly around his friends and settled in the bow, eyes focused on the neighboring island of Molokai. Right then, it all felt real. He really could lose Blair. It wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a game. If he didn't find a way to fix this, to get around the hurt Blair's unselfish act had raised he would no doubt spend the rest of his life without Sandburg and life without Blair - well, it wouldn't be worth it. He'd not even known until they made love that he wanted Blair like that. Oh, he knew he wanted the kid's friendship, and his help, but it had never really occurred to Jim just why it was that he and Blair clicked together. Only now, sick with misery, did he realize how he'd recreated his world, how Blair made him happy, healthy and whole.

Jim shook his head in disgust. He sounded like a fucking Hallmark card. If he was honest with himself, and sometimes in the middle of a dark night he was, he knew what he feared most was waking up to find a note from his effervescent partner saying he'd gone on a trek through Outer Mongolia. After they'd made love, Jim had thought it would change something, make Blair see how important commitment was between people. A man didn't go back on his word, but Blair didn't think like that. He went where he wanted. But he's stayed with you three years. A voice in his head reminded Jim. Blair had resisted the urge to wander for three years and his reaction to the Hawaiian trip had been totally characteristic for him - if a golden opportunity presented itself take it! Still, doubt niggled at Jim's brain. He'd told Blair he loved him, why hadn't that been enough? He'd always been insecure, unable to accept what he was given and now it would cost him their friendship as well. He felt the warmth of a body moving closer and heard the beloved rhythm of his lover's heart before Blair settled down behind him. 

"Are you okay?" Blair asked. "Is your shoulder hurting?" He gently touched the darkening blotch on Ellison's shoulder.

"No, it's fine."

"Liar," Blair said gently, "I can always tell when you're hurting." 

Jim turned to look him in the eyes. "Can you?" Blair drew back, his hand falling away. Jim wanted to catch it, to place that healing hand back on the source of his pain but Blair was leaving, turning away from him. 

@@@@

Barbara Jo and Dee Dee watched Blair go to Jim. "I think Jim has another fan," Dee Dee said softly. "He's so handsome and talented, too. I hear he's been Detective of the Year three years running!"

"I heard his arrest rate was 97%," Barbara added. 

Abby fumed in silence a moment, her gaze shifting between Blair, sitting with Jim, and Eddie, mooning at the two of them. Something had happened to the world; it had flipped out of orbit and she found herself not the center of the universe anymore but she knew the cause of the chaos - Detective of the Year, Jim Ellison. "I could fix his wagon," she muttered but a pang from her conscience made her pause. She glanced over at Blair and saw him begin to rub gently at the ugly bruise on Ellison shoulder. His touch was delicate, his eyes filled with concern and Abby felt the little pang shudder and die away. She leaned in close to Barbara and Dee Dee, her voice a conspiratorial whisper, "I heard that when he worked Vice he got a taste for hustling. I hear he still likes to sell it on the streets." The two women gasped, sharing a look of pure fascination. A sudden thought struck Abby and she lowered her voice even more, drawing them in closer still, "my parents heard that his amazing record and the reason he's been Detective of the Year so much is because their Police Commissioner "likes" him, if you know what I mean?" Dee Dee and Barbara knew exactly what she meant, Abby could see it in their eyes. "Now, don't tell anyone, okay?" She begged them. "Think of how it could hurt his career."

Sandburg rose, coming back to sit beside her, his arm heavy across her shoulder. Abby snuggled close but all Blair did was look out over the water. She smiled to herself. Soon enough everyone would know about Jim Ellison and what he really was. She could wait. 

When Larry got the boat back to the dock, the group agreed to meet for the luau outside the Moana Club but Jim excused himself and headed towards the deserted beach. He heard Abby's plaintive voice demanding Blair stay beside her but he dialed his hearing down before he could hear that wonderful voice give in. Even being jealous was beyond him at that moment, he had nothing more to give, it had all burned away with the realization that he'd blown it. Jim walked for a long time, the sun had set and the moon risen by the time he headed back to his room. He'd just gotten to his floor when he met Simon coming down the hall, his face an angry cloud. 

"Do you know what I just heard?" Banks demanded.

"No, sir," Jim fell back on the formality between them, knowing it would push Banks back into the role of Captain and not friend. Simon took a deep breath, relaxing.

"Let's talk."

"Okay." Jim led the way to his room and ushered Banks inside. 

Simon didn't speak for a moment, he paced the length of the room and stopped to look out over the beauty spread below. "Jim, I've - heard some things at the conference tonight. One of the Miami captains had heard a story from one of the others and he asked me about it." Jim waited, listening to the rapid beat of his friend's heart. "They're saying that - that your time in Vice - that you still....." Banks stumbled to a halt, hands twisting together as he finally turned to face Jim. "There are rumors everywhere that you're still selling yourself, that your unbelievable arrest record is because you service the commissioner."

"What?" Jim blinked at him, sure his hearing had gone on the fritz. Must be the pineapple, being so close to so many of them. Blair would know the source of the problem because it had really sounded like Simon was saying....."What?"

"It's all over the congress, Jim. Everyone's seen you." Jim could feel the heat rolling off Simon's skin and realized his friend was embarrassed. "You're got that whole 'dark and dangerous' mystic going for you."

Ellison canted his head, staring at Simon. "Are you - are you asking me if it's true?"

"No!" Banks put up both hands, "no, Jim. I know you. It's not true, is it?" 

First Blair, now Simon. Jim felt his world shatter with those two simple words. He really didn't have anything. Without another word, Jim turned and walked away. He heard Simon call his name, heard his friend follow him into the hall, but he couldn't turn around. He couldn't face betrayal again.

@@@@

Eddie Horner crossed the lobby towards the reception desk but his attention fell on the solemn figure heading in the opposite direction. He chased after Jim, catching him outside by the pool. "Jim! I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey, Eddie. Sorry, I'm not in the mood for company right now."

"What's wrong?" Eddie looked up at him, those intense blue eyes so like Blair's unwavering. Jim thought about just walking away, he didn't want to tell anyone but the unfairness of it all was eating him up inside. Jim sighed.

"My captain just told me the whole convention thinks I'm on the game. They all believe my entire career is the result of me fucking the right people." He crossed his arms over his chest, daring Horner to say something.

Eddie gaped at him. "You? My god, that's insane. No one who knows you would believe it, Jim."

Ellison blew out a long breath, rubbing his chin as he considered it. Actually it was kind of funny. "Yeah, thanks, Eddie. You're right."

"Any time," Horner said. Jim smiled at him and would have left but Eddie laid a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Jim, I - I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Don't do that, Eddie. Love is the worst pain I've ever felt. It can tear you to shreds in a second." Horner moved closer, raising his face to kiss Jim. It tasted sweet, like warmed wine, but there was nothing behind it, nothing like what he felt when Blair touched him. 

"I'm sorry, Eddie. You better go, you don't want the tabloids saying you paid for it."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Jim asked. 

"For showing me what I'm looking for." Eddie smiled and walked away. Jim could hear the music from the luau as he passed the Moana Club. The moon shone like silver across the sand as he turned in the opposite direction. 

Eddie leaned against a palm tree, watching Abby hula with several Polynesian girls. Her smile blinding, she reveled in being the center of attention. "Quite the sight, huh?" Blair said from the other side of the trunk. Eddie looked over at him.  
"Yeah, she's finally got the spotlight."

When the music ended, Blair pulled Abby aside, "you notice Jim's missing from our little group?"

"Oh, yes," Abby said, lowering her gaze. "It's such a shame. I mean those rumors are so awful."

"What rumors?"

"I know, they aren't true. Jim isn't - what do they call it - on the game." 

"What? Jim? That's a laugh!"

Abby's eyes blazed, "I know for a fact he's only charged one person. He let that slip on the plane."

"On the plane?" Blair looked doubtfully at her. 

"Yes, he was so broken up, just shattered. He didn't think he'd ever get over it but I mean sex with someone named "Chief", really? And then he told me the guy gave him money," she shrugged. "How do you sell yourself to someone you call "Chief". That's like a dog name or something. I just know, well, I could never ask for money. When I give myself to someone, it's for love. I could never be like Jim." 

"Oh Abby, you're right. You could never be like Jim." Blair patted her shoulder, wanting to strangle her but keeping hold of his temper.

"You're wonderful, Blair," Abby whispered. 

Blair leaned close, smiling at her. "You don't have to call me Blair. Call me what Jim does - Chief." He left her staring at his back and headed towards the hotel. 

The phone in Jim's room just rang endlessly. Blair frowned, and went in search of his partner. At first, the thought of Jim branded a hooker had turned him on, the image of a white undershirt stretched tight across his lover's chest, black jeans clinging to his slim hips, god, he was hard thinking about it. Only when he realized that other police offers had heard the rumor, people who didn't know Jim personally and know how ludicrous the rumor was, did the full meaning hit him. It could ruin Jim. Jim's sentinel abilities drove him to protect people, being a cop was hardwired into him and if he couldn't be a cop anymore, it would destroy him. 

Just like you're thoughtlessness. Sandburg stumbled to a stop. Three years of foreplay, of testing the waters and one night of the most glorious sex he'd ever experienced, and none of it had taught him a thing. He knew Jim, he knew what he ate, what he slept in. He knew what things would send his senses into chaos, he knew how to help him gain control. He knew his partner needed stability and order, Jim's rigid ways were the only means he had to control his life. He couldn't let go, because when he did, he had nothing left in his hand. Blair felt a shudder race through his body. He could write a book on Ellison, so why hadn't he known Jim would be crushed by Blair's not asking him to stay? At the time, it had seemed so trivial, such a no-brainer. Who would pass up a free trip to Hawaii? Only a man who had finally found something to hold on to and who had been forced to open his hand once again.

"God, Jim," he whispered, "forgive me." Blair pounded on the door but there was no answer. He had no idea what to do, where Jim would go. "Simon! Simon will help." Blair took the stairs, racing down three flights to hammer on the captain's door. 

""Sandburg! It's 2A.M.!"

"Yes, Simon, I know what time it is. I can't find Jim. Have you seen him?"

"No, not since," he stopped, eyes going wide. "I haven't seen him since I told him about - the "

"Yeah, I know," Blair shoved passed him, stalking into the room only to halt in surprise when Megan sat up in the bed.

"Sandy! What the bloody hell is going on?"

They called Eddie. They called Barbara Jo and Dee Dee and Judge, Wally and Larry but no one had seen Jim since the luau. Before long everyone had gathered in Banks' room, huddled around the phone as Simon called in favors. 

"I hope he's not a statistic," Dee Dee said quietly, "you know most cops who commit suicide use their service revolver." 

"God, something's happened," Blair moaned. "He's out there alone." The other's traded worried looks. "It's all my fault," Blair said and put his face in his hands.

@@@

"This is all my fault," Jim said aloud. A gull, perched on a boat deck, stirred to look at him but otherwise no one seemed to care. "I overreacted. That's it. I mean, normal people wouldn't do that. I'm not like others so it follows I'd do the wrong thing, right?" He argued with himself another half hour before heading back to the Royal Hawaiian. He headed up to room 1426, two floors above his own room - Blair's room. He could apologize to Blair and beg him to forgive him. He had to forgive him, didn't he? Jim loved him so much. 

Sandburg's room was quiet. Jim listened but not a sound came from within. Where the hell was Blair? He pulled a chair from the end of the hallway, placing it outside Sandburg's door. He'd wait for Blair if it took the rest of his life. By 3 A.M. eternal devotion had faded and anger begun to assert itself. "He's probably fucking Abby," Jim growled. He stood, stormed into the elevator and punched the button for Abby's floor. "I should have known. I can't believe this," Jim muttered to himself. He could hear Blair's voice as soon as he stepped off the elevator but as he neared the room Abby Stewart had booked, he discovered his guide's voice wasn't coming from it, but from a room four doors down - Simon Banks' room!

"I'm sorry, Jim," Blair was saying. Ellison drew nearer. He could hear the others inside, all whispering to each other. The door stood ajar, and Jim pushed it slowly open until he could see inside. Sandburg was sitting on the bed, Megan beside him, her arms around his shoulders. Banks had a death grip on the phone and Eddie Horner looked as pale as a sheet. 

"What's going on?" Jim asked, worried. He shoved inside and stood waiting as nine people stared at him as if he'd been the ghost of Christmas Future come to show them something horrible. 

"J- Jim?" Blair's voice barely sounded like him at all. Jim moved to him at once, the skyrocketing beat of his heart and the heavy scent of fear calling to that primal core down inside him. He wanted Blair beside him, safe. "God, Jim, it is you!" Blair threw himself at Ellison, wrapping both arms around his ribs and hanging on.

"Umph!" Jim grunted as his partner's solid body collided with his. "Chief? What's wrong here?"

"Nothing, Jim," Blair whispered. "Nothing at all." 

Ellison stared over his lover's shoulder at the others, at the fond looks they wore. "Uh, I'll take him back to my room. We need to talk."

They talked very little at first. An occasional curse, an endearment, a prayer, but later, when the moon painted the room with magical light, they talked. Jim tried his best to explain what he had learned, how he felt about Blair and what he wanted for the future. Blair listened and in return told him what he wanted. To their delight it was the same. "I'll stay with you always, Jim," Blair whispered. "This is my promise." He kissed Jim deeply and held his face with both hands, staring into Jim's eyes.

Jim looked into his lover's eyes and saw forever there. "I'll never make you leave me," he vowed and kissed Blair with reverence. 

It's not the same, down by the sea  
Since the Sentinel came to Waikiki  
He hears the waves a' sighin', down on Maunalua Bay  
Cause when the Sentinel goes Hawaiian, he goes Hawaiian all the way

In a flowered shirt and a dozen leis   
There's a rumor on the island, he flirts with every passerby  
Cause when the Sentinel goes Hawaiian  
He catches each Hawaiian's eye.

Now, don't think the other lovers don't know what's going on  
Man, there won't be any lovin' once the Sentinel has gone  
In other words, there's no denying he's made the island spin  
Now that the Sentinel's gone Hawaiian, the islands really gone for him.

It's gone for him - gone for him  
Well that's the word - that's the word  
By now I'm sure - now I'm sure  
Everybody's heard - must have heard

He sees for miles - can hear a sigh  
Everybody agrees - he's quite a guy  
So that's the word, it's what they say  
Cause the Sentinel's gone Hawaiian - Hawaiian all the way!

Acknowledgments:   
I love movies and one of my favorites is Gidget Goes Hawaiian. It's a corny 60's story but James Darren and Michael Callen are wonderful in it and Deborah Walley and Vicki Tricket are too cool. When Patt told me they were doing a movie ezine, I said I'd do a Gidget movie, not really thinking how it would work. I could have followed the story but the central core of the farce is that everyone thinks Gidget has had an "unfortunate experience" but can you see our sentinel as a fallen man? So, anyway, I worked out what I could following the story in a modern way. Hope you like it. Thanks Patt, for the extra day, I hope you like it, too.


End file.
